The Cancer Clinical Research Cancer provides an 11 bed categorical cancer hospital research unit together with associated out-patient clinics and core laboratories utilized by the services listed below in the following manner: 1) Surgery.- Phase I, II, and III chemotherapeutic drug trials as sponsored by the Central Oncology Group. Additional new agents and combinations are under study by the clinical staff. Studies with the regional chemotherapy continue by regional perfusion and continuous intra-arterial infusion. These techniques are restricted to head and neck and extremity lesions with sarcomas, melanomas, and carcinomas of specific organs such as liver, lungs, etc. investigations of the immunotherapy of cancer will be continued including autoimmunization with altered tumor cells and adoptive immunotherapy by using cross-transplant/cross-transfusion techniques with lymphocytes or transfer factor obtained from sensitized lymphocytes. The study of transfer factor or specifically sensitized lymphocytes from primates will be continued. Nonspecific immune stimulation using BCG and other similar substances will be carried out. Immunologic assays of the cancer patient's immune status for current and previous sensitivity is being undertaken. Studies of homovanillic acid and other intermediary metabolites of melanin are being carried out in an attempt to develop abiochemical method of evaluating response of therapy in the melanoma patient. 2) Hematology.- Phase I and Phase II cancer drug trial under the Southwest Drug Evaluation Program. Our studies on the virus etiology of leukemia, lymphomas and myelomas are underway. 3) Endocrinology.- Prolactin levels in breast cancer and related conditions are evaluated.